Ginley Rokkar
Ginley is one of the main characters who appears in Chronicles of Fenaur. She is the most cheerful member of the Fenaur Warriors and the most caring of Jamie. Appearance Ginley is depicted as a blue skinned, short fish like person. She has short but somewhat spunky blonde hair and pink eyes. Her ears are long, pink fin like appendages, and she also has a long pink tail with yellow colored frills. Outfit wise, Ginley wears a green skirt and green scarf like accessory. Her top consists of a thin, pink sash with a jewel at the center. Personality Ginley has an immensely caring personality. Of the Fenaur Warriors, she is the most empathetic to people's emotional needs. She is also the most willing to go out of her way to make sure people are taken care of. Overall, she has a cheerful and optimistic demeanor in spite of all she has shown to face. However, Ginley is also shown to be a bit hyperactive as well, which can inevitably lead to her being easily distracted and impractical at critical junctures. Abilities Water Control As per her species, Ginley is able to control water to a significant degree. Comic Depictions Backstory Ginley briefly mentions to Jamie that she has cared and helped young people before. Chronicles of Fenaur Ginley first appears along with the other Fenaur Warriors after Jamie arrives on Fenaur. Ignoring the helldemon, Ginley excitedly greets Jamie as "Moony." Before Ginley can yammer on, however, Joah scolds her and she returns her attention to the danger. After Tai defeats the helldemon, Ginley goes back to her cheerful ways, and formally introduces the others to Jamie. When Jamie takes off her helmet, she excitedly declares how cute Jamie is as well. Tai, however, tries to insist that Jamie trains, Ginley yells at Tai about Jamie needing rest, getting him to reluctantly agree. Afterwards, the group head back to base. Ginley is next seen waking Jamie up for dinner in a gentle and motherly way. Ginley offers to help Jamie, claiming she's helped many young people before. She also explains to a confused Jamie she's actually 53 years old and that species on Fenaur age differently. After Jamie gives a half-hearted agreement, Ginley leads Jamie out to dinner. As the group eats, Ginley helps explain with the others their mission, and in particular also explains Darzak's role as Jamie's personal guardian. When Jamie gets overwhelmed and leaves, Ginley worries immensely, though the others dismiss it. Relationships Jamie De Luna Ginley has a warm and caring relationship with Jamie. Given Jamie's age, Ginley takes an immediate like to her and does her best to take care of her. She is also the must attune with what Jamie is going through emotionally. Tai Colnes Ginley and Tai appear to have a combative relationship. Their personalities are fairly extreme opposites, and Ginley is not afraid to voice her objections to Tai's desires. However, she does seem willing to follow his lead. Kopheru Prysm Ginley and Kopheru appear to have an amicable relationship. Ginley and Kopheru agree often about Jamie, and Kopheru seems to be more amused than others but Ginley's hyperactivity. Joah Rokkar Ginley and Joah appear to have a decently close relationship. While the two haven't interacted much, Ginley is more than willing to listen to Joah's scolding, demonstrating a level of trust and respect. Leyza Nasim Ginley and Leyza have a somewhat unknown relationship. However, give both are part of the Fenaur Warriors, it can be assumed they are decently close. Kinna Ginley and Kinna have an unknown relationship, though it can be assumed that like the others Ginley at least is familiar with Kinna. Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:CoFCharacters Category:Chronicles of Fenaur